transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ironhide
Ironhide (アイアンハイド, Aianhaido) is a battle hardened veteran, one of the toughest amongst the Autobots. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be. Biography :Voice actor: Keith Szarabajka (English), Not Known (Japanese) Ironhide is the oldest Autobot on the team. He is the slowest Autobot on the team. He is also the meanest, toughest, orneriest Autobot on the team. He is most definitely yesterday's model, but he was built to last - seemingly forever. He is a soldier, first and foremost, but his tough exterior hides a deep compassion for life. He is one of Optimus' most trusted advisors on all matters. Ironhide is an Autobot warrior and is a close friend of Optimus Prime. He has the Veichle mode of a Cybertronian Truck, later on Earth he adapted the vehicle mode of an actual truck. Gallery File:IRONHIDE_vehicle_1271888971.jpg|Ironhide's Cybertronian vehicle mode. File:GW_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide, Cybertronian version. Persoanlity He's a battle hardened veteran, one of the toughest amongst the Autobots. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be. Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Arcee *Jetfire *Jetstorm *other Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Ironhide future Ironhide] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Brawl Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Ironhide carries a Scatter Blaster, has the abilities Dash and Whirlwind. History Past Ironhide led a squad of Autobots to defend the Decagon during the Decepticon invasion of Iacon. With the loss of Zeta Prime, Ironhide's old friend Optimus was forced to take command of the Autobots, an act that the old soldier approved, as he was glad that Optimus was finally stepping up to take his rightful place in the Autobot hierarchy. After helping Optimus and his team by clearing a path for them to the Decagon (and taking down two Brutes, tearing one in half), he continued to lead the others to (successfully) push the Decepticons into retreat. After Optimus became Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Warpath joined him on going to the Core of Cybertron as instructed by Alpha Trion. Ironhide constantly rebuked the young, aggressive Warpath's shoot-first attitude. Heading to the Omega Gate, they realized that an Autobot named Omega Supreme is the only one is capable of opening the gate, after using the Omega Key first to awaken it. Ironhide joined Optimus and Warpath in protecting Ratchet long enough to repair Omega (after being in some form of stasis lock for so long) to the open the Gate. Heading underground, the three Autobots found space slugs working to clear the wedge. When they were sealed off in a cavern, another slug came in and killed an attacking Decepticon, to which the old, knowledgeable Ironhide offered the universal greeting, but the slug simply ignored them and moved on with its task. The three Autobots then found a trio of slugs with Ion Displacer turrets on their backs, and provided cover fire for the slugs as they made their way through Cybertron. Unfortunately, a corrupted space slug (affected be Dark Energon) attacked the trio, knocking them underground and killing the slugs. Regrouping at the core, they were attacked by the corrupted slug, and managed to defeat it. Though many Autobots managed to escape, a number of them, Ironhide included, stayed behind to fight against Megatron's schemes. Optimus commissioned the building of a new starship, the Ark, to take the Autobots from Cybertron, wherever they may go. Ironhide is one of the many Autobots involved in the construction of the Ark. Along with Perceptor they had to find a new breed of energon to supply the Ark's launch. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian